Sin City Community School
by ReadMe-SeeMe
Summary: REVISED & NEW CHAPTER Featuring Eve/Matt/Ashley Evan/Kelly Maryse/Ted Torrie/John Jeff/Melina Shane Helms/Velvet Sky Shannon Moore/ Angelina Love.. With more to come... High School Fic! CHECK IT OUT!
1. First day at a new school

**CHAPTER #1: First day at a new school**

**Out of his many lines of successful hotels and Casinos, making smart investments in both major and minor business' across the country. To Vincent Kennedy McMahon owning and running a school was childs play.**

"**Good Morning everyone" the billionaire mogul Vincent Kennedy McMahon greeted his family as he came down stairs to the breakfast table.**

"**Good Morning" His wife and kids replied back in unison**

"**Today is the day!" Vincent plastered his billion dollar smile.**

"**Yes it is, today is going awesome" Vince's daughter Stephanie replied**

"**Dad I don't know how you do it" his son Shane said taking a sip of his orange juice "I mean first you have a line of hotels and casinos, and now you own your very own school, you should teach me" Shane complimented his father**

"**First you have to graduate college" Vince laughed "Then I'll teach you everything I know"**

"**Speaking of which, I should go before I'm late" Shane replied leaving getting up from the breakfast table.**

**Shane kissed his mom on the cheek, and gave his dad a nod before walking out of the door. **

"**You two should get out of here too, you don't want the students to be there before their principal" Linda said to her husband and daughter**

"**She's right dad and we have to pick up Hunter" Stephanie reminded her dad about her boyfriend**

"**Right!" Vince agreed with his daughter as he kissed Linda and walked out of the house to be greeted by his driver of a long stretch black limo**

"**Bye, have a great day" Linda waved them off as the limo was pulling off**

**The McMahon's limo pulled out of the golden gates that led to and from their house. They drove down the main street in which many of the students going to McMahon Community lived…**

"**Whoa I wonder whose in there" Ashley Massaro said to her best friends Torrie Wilson and Maryse Ouellet, as they watched the stretch limo ride by.**

"**Whoever it is, they're luck they aren't walking" Maryse replied.**

"**So are we having our usual back to school sleepover" Torrie asked "I mean we haven't seen each other all summer, and I have loads to tell you guys" **

"**Me too" Ashley smiled "We can have it at my house tonight, I'm sure my mom or Michelle won't mind"**

"**It's a plan then" Torrie said as the others nodded **

"**Can you guys believe we are sophomores now" Ashley said as the three girls walked down the street.**

"**This year is going to be great" Maryse told Torrie and Ashley "Do you know how long I've waited to attend a performing arts school?"**

"**Tell me about it!" Torrie agreed **

"**Yeah! I'm actually excited about school this year" Ashley added**

"**Do you think everything or anything is going to be different, from last year?" Maryse asked**

"**I doubt it, It's still the same school, same people from before, they just renovated and they added more fun programs" Torrie replied**

"**And it's under different management" Ashley added**

"**Oh, yeah I'm really going to Ms. Taylor" Maryse told referring to their old principal**

"**Me too" Torrie agreed**

"**I'm not, do you know how many time she gave me detention" Ashley remembered making the girls laugh**

"**Do you know how many times you deserved it" Maryse replied, causing Ashley to give her a glare.** "Change subject!" she chuckled "**Hey Tor, isn't that your step-brother Randy Orton and best friend John Cena? Maryse asked**

"**Who is the blonde?" Ashley added another question**

"**Oh, that's just my brothers' new girlfriend Kelly Blank, she's cool" Torrie informed her friends "Come on" Torrie said as the three girls approached the crew.**

**"Randy do you think you could wait for me next time" Torrie yelled at her brother Randy punching him in the arm**

**"Nope" Randy bluntly answered**

**Torrie looked at Randy and rolled her eyes then looked at John "Oh... Hey John" Torrie replied feeling a little awkward **

**Torrie and John had an interesting summer, when Randy went away for wrestling camp. After their encounter she went off to tour cities like Los Angeles and New York for dance, so this was her first time seeing or talking to him since.**

**"Hey Torrie... Alison, Melony" John replied**

**"Dummy its Alexis and Madison" Randy added trying to correct John**

**"Its Ashley and Maryse" A little sweet voice came behind the guys**

**John rolled his eyes, as he saw his little sister Joy Giovanni-Cena standing behind him.**

**"And you forgot to wait on me too" Joy replied hitting her big brother**

**"Kid you are in the seventh grade, you should know your way to school" John stated "Beside I thought you were walking to school with your little friend Minnie" John asked**

**"It's Micki" Joy corrected "And she said she was going to meet me there" Joy finished, tugging on her backpack**

**"Whatever" John replied "Just come on before we are all late" John replied** **as they all walked to school, as a group.**

**Further behind them were other sophomores Melina Perez and her best friend Maria Kanellis, along with Melina's younger half sister Micki James.**

**"Are you guys excited I am so excited the first day of school and this year I am in the seventh" Micki squealed to her older sister Melina jumping up and down.**

**"Is that good?" Maria asked**

**"Um... Yeah, last year I was a sixy this year I get to be a sevey" Micki replied still rowdy **

**"Micki I said you could walk to school with us, not next to us back up a couple of feet" Melina order her younger sister**

**Micki frowned seeing Melina rolled her eyes and focus back to her best friend.**

**"Like I was saying, this year is going to be awesome. I am so excited" Melina replied**

**"Me too" Maria said** **"I hope we get hotter guys! Anybody specific we going after this year?" **

**"Nope... I'm tired of going after guys." Melina scoffed "Every guy I go after I.E Jeff, they always end up being Mr. Wrong, so I'm just going to sit back and let them come to me" **

**As the two best friends continued to walk to school with Micki strolling along behind them, They had to past the house of Junior Eve, and her young step-brother Christian Cage.**

**"Christian why do you insisted on following me" Eve asked her younger brother, tucking a string of hair behind her ear**

**"I'm not following you, I am here to see my baby" Christian replied in his hand held mirror, fixing his hair**

**"For the thousandth time Michelle does not like you" Eve snapped as Christian just looked at her with a pathetic look on his face**

**Eve rolled her eyes and knocked on the door of her best friend Michelle McCool, who live directly next door.**

**Michelle opened the door with a smile**

"**Hey girl"**

**"Hey" Eve replied back**

**"Hey baby" Christian said with a smile to Michelle**

**Michelle frowned at Christian as Eve snickered**

"**So you ready" Eve asked in between smirks**

**"Wait I just have to get my stuff" Michelle replied walking back in her house to gather her things as** **Eve laughed at her brother**

**"That's okay she is just playing hard to get" Christian stated**

**"Christian you had a crush on her for five years, you would think she'd stop playing by now" Eve continued to laugh at her brothers' pathetic face**

**Christian looked at Eve and walk off to school alone…**

**"Okay, I'm ready" Michelle came back out and replied**

**" Are you going to wait on your sister" Eve asked**

**"Oh Ashley went to school with her friends" Michelle stated as her and Eve walked down the street, past the houses of a few more classmates…**

**"Christopher Keith Jericho come on or else we are going to be late!" Chris younger sister Candice Michelle yelled into the house as she was waiting on her brother outside, watching students pass her by.**

**"Relax... I'm here" Chris replied coming outside with his backpack in his hand**

**"Let's go I have to meet Layla" Candice replied telling her brother to speed up**

**"Just go you know where the school is" Chris snapped trying to go back into the house but Candice grabbed his arm**

**"Dad says we suppose to stay together" Candice said tugging on him**

**"Yeah... Right" Chris scoffed going back into the house**

**Candice rolled her eyes "Just don't be late" Candice yelled before walking off up the street to the nearby school.**

**Everyone stood outside V.K.M Community School talking and catching up with old friends when they saw a stretch limo pull up; they all stared and saw the Queen and King Bee of the whole school.** Seniors **Stephanie McMahon and Hunter Hemlsey step out of the limo, and gradually walked into the school building.**

**"Well those two don't have to worry about making a reputation" Melina replied to Maria in reference to Stephanie and Hunter.**

"**Attention all students" they all heard as** **they directed their attention to the tall man standing at the top of the school steps**

"**Welcome" The man continued "For all of those who don't know who I am, allow me to introduced myself" he said "I am your principal Vincent Kennedy McMahon, and welcome to the opening year of Vincent Kennedy McMahon Community school of the Performing Arts, where your dreams matter" Mr. McMahon replied with a smile on his face**

"**Now what are you waiting for, come on in…" Mr. McMahon finished as all the students bomb rushed into the huge school building….**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**AS YOU SEE I DID SOME REVISIONS, AND THIS IS GOING TO BE A BETTER CUT…I PROMISE!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: WHERE OUR DREAMS MATTER**


	2. Where our dreams matter

**HEY EVERYBODY! This story is now called Sin City Community School, because its a school of grade 6-12, and a high school is 9-12, and I made a statement that Micki and Joy is in the 7th grade, and I want to keep it that way!lol...So here the next chapter of Sin City COMMUNTIY ...**

**OH AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING**

**Chapter #2: Where our dreams matter**

**Students, scattered the halls, as they met new teachers, signed up for clubs and events, got their schedules, and locker assignments.**

"**So what classes do you have" Torrie asked Maryse, and Ashley **

"**Let's see I have America History first, Algebra second, lunch third, and drama last, no fifth period, thank god! But this reminds me, you know that agent I was telling you guys about?" Ashley answered first**

"**Yeah, what about him?" Maryse asked**

"**He is getting tons of commercials lined up for me" Ashley told the girls with big smiles**

"**Ash that's great I guess you are really serious about this whole being an actress thing" Torrie replied happy for her best friends**

"**Yep, and you know commercials could become television shows and shows turns into movies" Ashley smiled**

"**That's awesome!" Maryse added**

"**What about you how's your dancing been going?" Ashley directed their attention towards Torrie**

"**Oh, great when you left me this summer to go to beautiful LA, I was in New York going to every audition in state, my dad made sure I was everywhere" Torrie told the girls about her passion**

"**And how did you do?" Maryse asked**

"**It started off shaky because I wasn't booking, but the last two weeks of this summer I booked…CHRIS BROWN" Torrie yelled as the three girls jumped up and down in the hallway not caring who was watching**

"**Oh my goodness Torrie that's amazing you booked a Chris Brown video... I told you, you had mad skills girl Chris Brown is an amazing dancer which means he only picks the best of the best dancers" Maryse smiled**

"**I know my dad was never this proud of me" Torrie smiled, seeing a few guys come up behind Ashley.**

"**Hey baby, what's up" Matt came up and hugged his girlfriend Ashley "Hey Torrie, Maryse" Matt greeted the other two girls**

"**Hey Matt" the girls said in unison**

"**Hey Baby, check this Torrie booked a Chris Brown video" Ashley told her boyfriend**

"**Yo for real congratulations Tor" Matt hugged Torrie**

"**Thanks" Torrie smiled**

"**Where are you coming from sweaty already?" Ashley asked him**

"**Oh, me and my band had a quick rehearsal in the music room this morning" Matt told**

"**Have anymore gigs lined up?" Maryse asked **

"**We will find some soon, Jeff is making some phone calls now" Matt informed the threesome**

"**Well, let me know because after that show you guys did at Club Tric this summer I want to be at every show from now on" Maryse said**

"**Thanks" Matt smiled "And trust me I will, we need all the support we can get"**

"**Well we better go, see you later" Ashley said "Talk to you girls at lunch"**

"**Better!" Torrie smirked seeing the couple walk the opposite way of she and Maryse.**

"**So what about you? How are your dreams of becoming a journalist going" Torrie asked as she and Maryse were walking to their first period classes.**

"**Tough" Maryse rolled her eyes "This internship has taught me that journalism is a lot of hard work, I'm starting to think this isn't for me" Maryse pouted**

"**Mary you are so cut out to be a journalist" Torrie reassured her friend**

"**How do you know?" **

"**Because you're bossy and you like to take charge, and you don't mind being noisy" Torrie smile along with Maryse**

"**You're right…I do like to get my own way a lot, so I guess I'll finish up my internship, I only have two more weeks, so we will see where that takes me" Maryse told Torrie "But, this is my first class" Maryse told Torrie stopping in front of a classroom door**

"**Well, I have to go all the way down the hall" Torrie said "Bye, good luck and see you at lunch" Torrie smiled hugging walking away, as Maryse turned into the classroom…**

**(Meanwhile)**

**Candice was pacing back and forward looking at her watch "Hey Layla have you seen my brother anywhere this morning" she asked her best friend Layla El.**

"**No" Layla replied walking next to her boyfriend Zack Ryder**

"**Man, I hope he's here, my dad will kill him if he is late" Candice panic**

"**Candice we need to get to class, I am sure he is already here" Layla said tugging on Candice's arm trying to get her to get to class on time**

"**How can you be so sure?" Candace asked**

"**Look I don't know but didn't you say sometimes him and his band practice in the morning" Zack asked "Maybe that's where he was?"**

**Candice sighed**

**"Yeah… You guys are right!" Candice said **

"**It'll be fine" Layla hugged her before they walked into class.**

**(Later that day)**

"**Hey bro bro" Torrie smiled approaching her brother Randy and John again.**

**Randy looked at his sister with a crazy facial expression**

**"Hey nothing what did I tell you about talking to me in school" **

"**Why not everyone knows I am your sister" Torrie stared at him weirdly**

"**That's beside the point" Randy replied back**

"**Anyways I just came and told you my agent just called and I have rehearsal for that Chris Brown video right after school so don't wait for me and could you tell dad I will be staying at Ashley's tonight" Torrie ordered**

"**One when do I ever wait for you… and two NO I won't tell dad" Randy smirked**

"**Tor you booked Chris Brown" John asked**

"**Yeah this summer" Torrie smiled**

"**Wow that's hot" John smiled back**

"**Torrie are you coming to the table" Ashley asked as she came up to Torrie staring at her brother**

"**Yeah, I will be there in a second, Randy just tell dad for me" **

**Randy gave in and nodded as Torrie stuck out her tongue before walking away.**

"**Wow, you two are really doing big things, you with your wrestling and she with her dancing you guys are really following in your father's footsteps toward greatness" John told his best friend**

"**Yeah that's only cause he put so much pressure on us, I know it's for the best, but me and Torrie both could use a break, and we can't get that with Bob Orton as our father" Randy stated**

"**But, isn't that what you want?" John asked "He is just giving you guys a little push"**

"**Yeah…whatever" Randy rolled his eyes and drunk some of his soda**

"**But anyways, do you know that girl I was talking to this morning" John asked**

"**What about her" Randy directed his attention to John**

"**Well turns out she is just in the thenth grade" John told**

"**So, that's only like some months younger" Randy reassured John "I would date her"**

"**Yeah, and that's the difference between me and you" John replied "But, I just might have to, I asked her out before I knew what grade she was in"**

"**You idiot" Randy laughed**

"**But, if I find a good enough excuse, I may just get out of it" John smirked**

"**John it's not a big deal, give it a chance" Randy told as John shrugged…**

**(At another table)**

"**So how has you girls day been going so far?" Torrie asked as she sat down at the table where Ashley, Maryse, Melina, and Maria was sitting **

"**Great" They all answered together then laughed**

"**First before we talk about anything else lets make a toast to my girl Torrie for booking her first major music video" Melina said as all the girls picked up their sodas and toasts**

"**Thank you, Thank you I would like to thank my dad, my mom, my friends, not my brother" Torrie replied before laughing with all the other girls **

"**Well, my day has been going horrible" Melina said as all the girls calmed down **"**No guy has asked me out yet"**

"**Melina what are you talking about you have a boyfriend Jeff Hardy remember him" Torrie asked**

"**Jeff who?" Melina scoffed**

"**They broke up this summer" Maria replied**

"**Why?" Maryse asked**

"**He was just too beneath me" Melina lied**

"**I thought you said he broke up with you because you cheated" Maria replied dumbfounded**

**Melina looked at Maria with a deceiving look**

"**Whoa Lina you cheated" Ashley asked**

"**No, some jerk told him they saw me with someone else, and when I find out who, they are going to pay" Melina said with an evil smirk on her face as the other four girls stared at her**

"**Relax Lina" Maryse stated "Everything happens for a reason, if it's meant to be with you two it will"**

"**I know I just really liked Jeff" Melina pouted**

"**I know but it's plenty fish in the sea and it's only the first day of school and maybe guys don't know you are available again" Ashley said **

"**Whatever" Melina stated**

"**Lina its okay the day is not over yet you still have time" Maria replied reassuring her best friend**

"**That's easy for you to say, you got asked out by a cute junior" Melina told**

**Torrie, Maryse and Ashley looked at Maria**

"**You did" Torrie asked**

**Maria smiled**

"**Oh my gosh, who" Maryse squealed**

"**John" Maria answered**

**Torrie looked at Maria "John who?"**

"**Duh Torrie, John Cena your brother's best friend" Maria squealed**

"**Oh, that John" Torrie stated putting on a very fake smile**

"**Details, tell me all the details" Ashley replied being happy for her friend**

"He just came up and asked and **we are going out Friday night" Maria shrugged**

"**That's so awesome Maria" Maryse said**

"**Yeah…it is" Torrie lied still putting on an act as all the other girls were truly happy for her**

"**Hey sis" Micki said approaching her sister's table with her best friend Joy**

**Melina rolled her eyes and turned around "What do you want?"**

"**Oh can we sit here?" Micki asked**

"**Nope" Melina rolled her eyes and continued to eat**

"**Please there is nowhere else for us to sit" Micki begged**

"**So go eat outside or in the bathroom or something and get away from me" Melina yelled at her little sister**

"**Lina why are you being so mean today, of course you girls can sit here" Maryse told the girls, making space**

"**Fine, but you and your little friend happy have to sit at that end of the table" Melina ordered the girls**

"**Thanks and her name is Joy not happy" Micki replied as her and Joy sat at the table**

"**So Melina how is your singing going" Torrie asked**

"**Don't ask, I got rejected by every record label in town" Melina told**

"**Um, Melina there is only one record label in town" Maryse smiled**

"**Yeah, well one says no they all will say no" Melina downed herself**

"**That is not true, you ever heard the saying one door closes another door opens, and you give up way to easy Melina" Torrie told her good friend**

"**Whatever" Melina continued **

"**Maria how about you how is your…whatever it is you want to do going?" Ashley asked**

"**Well, I know I change my dream like every two weeks but I have really found my calling" Maria told the girls**

"…**Well, are you going to tell us" Torrie replied looking at Maria who stopped talking**

"**Oh, yeah, I want to be and anchor women" Maria smiled**

"**That's great; you want to be on the news" Maryse said**

"**Yeah, it's always been one of my dreams why not make it the dream, and to prove to you all that I am serious about this one I actually signed up for a six week intern starting next week" Maria assured them**

"**Maria that's great" Ashley smiled**

"**Yeah you go girl" Micki jumped into the conversation as all the girls looked at her "My goal is to become a photographer, here you guys want to see some photos of our trip to Asia this summer I took them myself" Mick replied pulling out pictures of her and Melina's summer **

"**Micki I hate to say it but these came out nice, you might have a bright future too" Maria replied looking at the pictures**

"**Hey my brothers' girlfriend wants to be a model, maybe you can photograph her:" Torrie told a smiling Micki**

"**Cool a real model" Micki replied**

"**More, of a amateur model, but she will get there" Torrie told Micki "I'll see if I can set it up for you, it would be great practice for the both of you"**

"**Thanks" Micki said**

"**Wow, your brother got another model" Melina asked **

"**He hasn't learned from his first girlfriend who left him to pursue a modeling career in Paris" Maria finished "What was her name again?"**

"**Stacy Keibler" Torrie told the girls "And I guess not!"**

"**Joy everyone else told us their goals tell us yours" Torrie asked as she saw Joy was sitting there all quiet eating her lunch**

"**No its okay, we aren't suppose to talk" Joy said looking at Melina who gave her a deceiving look**

"**Joy she doesn't run you, if you want to talk than talk" Torrie comfort her**

"**Well, I kind of want to pursue art" Joy told the girls who seemed interested**

"**So you can draw?" Ashley asked "Melina here, can too" **

"**Yeah" Joy replied taking some drawings out of her folder and showing everyone**

"**Wow, you are good" Ashley replied looking at her pictures**

"**Yeah, you are pretty good" Melina said putting on a light smile while looking at Joy's work**

"**Thanks" Joy smiled**

"**Well, can you blame her she comes from a pretty talented family, I mean one of her brothers is an amazing drummer, the other does different cartoon voices, another is studying to be a music producer, one more brother who is about to do his first Broadway play and a brother and a cousin who are some talented rappers" Torrie replied with a smile**

"**Wow, what family do you come from?" Maria asked**

**All the girls stared at Maria**

"**Everyone likes to call it the Cena family" Joy replied pointing to the table where all her brother was sitting** **as Maria just stared…**

**(Elsewhere)**

"**So did you see your brother" Layla asked Candice at the table behind Torrie's table**

"**Yeah, you were right he said he practicing with his band this morning" Candice replied**

"**Well that's great you seemed so worried this morning over something so little as coming to school on time" Layla said taking a sip of her coke**

**Candice looked down "Yeah, but I know how my dad gets sometimes"**

"**Yeah well every things okay now right?" Layla asked**

"**Yeah, fine" Candice smiled**

"**Well good, but you know that intern we did for Juicy Couture we applied for this summer" Layla smiled also**

"**What about it"**

"**Well, they gave me a call and she wants to have a meeting with us after school today" Layla squealed **

"**Oh my gosh… are you serious both of us...what time?" Candice squealed**

"**She said around 5:30, she said she called your phone but there was no answer so she told me to pass the message to you" Layla finished**

"**Oh my dad took my phone but anyways, Oh my gosh I can't believe it, we are getting there Layla, we are getting one step closer to C&L Fashions" Candice replied as her and Layla continued to smile.**

**As the student continued to mingle their smiles all soon became frowns when they heard the next school bell ring.**

"**That's the bell" Michelle rolled her eyes, as her and her school mates headed to their next classes.**

"**So like I was saying when I was at my aunt ranch this summer and Colorado that made me realize the love horses and their speed, which made me want to become a professional jockey" Michelle replied telling her best friend Eve her dream as they walked to last period**

"**Chelle that's great you finally know what you want to do with your life" Eve replied "As for me I still want to do what I've been dreaming of for years"**

"**You still want to become a doctor" Michelle smiled**

"**Yep, I am meant to be a doctor, I am a peoples person, and very caring, I like to stay busy " Eve smiled "I just know this is my calling, especially after attenting the future doctors of America camp this summer"**

"**Yeah" Michelle agreed with a smile**

"**Hey sweetie" Christian replied coming up to his sister and Michelle **

"**Eve could you please tell your stalking brother that, his restraining order hasn't expired yet" Michelle replied rolling her eyes**

"**Christian what do you want?" Eve rolled her eyes at her annoying little brother**

"**I just wanted to ask you guys not to wait for me after school today I have band practice" Christian smiled**

"**What band let you in?" Michelle asked**

"**Punk 12" Christian told**

**Eve and Michelle stared at him with confusion**

"**Who" they both replied together**

"**Chris Jericho's band" Christian said**

"**Oh, Candice's older brother" Eve told a still confused Michelle**

"**Oh, Since when are you in their band" Michelle asked her brother**

"**Since after school when I audition" Christian replied**

**Eve and Michelle both stared at him**

"**How are you so sure you are going to make it?" Eve asked**

"**Because they are looking for a second guitar player" Christian continued**

"**So…and" Eve asked**

"**So… Eve you have heard my guitar skills and Michelle even you have to admit I am got talent there" Christian complimented himself**

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever, so what time should I tell mom you are going to be home" Eve asked**

"**I don't know I guess around 6: oo or 7" Christian said**

"**Okay" Eve replied before walking away**

"**Thanks sis, bye baby" Christian replied running to his last period as Michelle just rolled her eyes in disgust**

**(Elsewhere)**

"**This is so boring" Kelly whispered to her cousin Dave Batista, who sat in the seat in front of hers**

"**Tell, me about it, how am I ever going to use Geometry for wrestling" Dave replied back**

"**Oh so you still working to become a wrestler" Kelly asked **

"**Yeah I went to this wrestling camp this summer…it was brutal me and Randy couldn't stand it" Dave finished "He didn't tell you about it**

"**Yeah, Randy told me about it" Kelly smiled at the thought of her boyfriend**

"**Yeah, He's cool but I don't think Randy really wants to be a wrestler" Dave told Kelly who frowned**

"**What makes you say that?" Kelly asked with concern**

"**I don't know it's just a gut feeling I think his dad is making him do it" Dave said as Kelly couldn't disagree**

"**Anyways, are you still working towards being a model?" Dave asked his sweet cousin**

"**Yep" Kelly smiled**

**"You better, after all that money Aunt Sarah had to pay for you to attend that course this summer" Dave smiled**

**Dave and Kelly continued to talk and laugh not giving any of their attention to their Geometry teacher Mr. Flair, who was teaching at the front of the class**

**After having a full hour worth of conversation, the last bell of the school day rung. **

"**Ugh!... first day of school and I already got homework" Torrie replied as her and Ashley were walking to the city bus stop**

"**Yeah well, I will see you later Tor, I have to meet with my agent" Ashley replied giving Torrie a hug as she saw her mom pull up**

"**Yeah, and I have to hop on the first bus and be all the way downtown for the Chris Brown video in 45 minutes, so I will see you late tonight at the sleepover" Torrie smiled**

"**Alright bye" Ashley replied as her mom pulled off and Torrie got on the bus…**

**(Back in the school building)**

"**Oh, I been meaning to ask you all day did you have any luck finding a band or somebody to manage" Stephanie asked her boyfriend Hunter**

"**Nope" Hunter simply replied**

"**Well, what are you waiting for this is our senior year and it is going to fly bye you need to be working on your future" Stephanie told**

"**Steph relax, it's a band right here and our school I will see if I can manage them" Hunter reassured**

"**What?… they are amateurs" Stephanie replied**

"**Yeah and I am a senior in high school, babe face it I am not going to be managing Maroon 5 anytime soon, I need a start and hey you know I could probably make them the next Maroon 5, you just have to trust me" Hunter smiled kissing his girlfriend**

"**Fine I am going to trust you, but next year I am going to law school, and I need a boyfriend who has a bright future so you better start planning how you are going to make these boys or girls or whatever they are and start working" Stephanie replied **

**Hunter just smiled **

**"Steph don't worry...After all this is the school where everyone's dreams matter..."**

**PLEASE REVIEW YOUR OPINION DOES MATTER TO ME!**

**I KNOW KIND OF A SUCKY …**

**BUT, ALL OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE OR HAS BEEN IN THE WWE AT ON POINT IN TIME, FOR PEOPLE WHO ARE LIKE ME AND LIKE TO VISUALIZE CHARACTERS… I TRIED MY HARDEST TO CLEAR THAT UP IN THIS CHAPTER... JOY IS SOMEONE WHO WAS IN THE DIVA SEARCH WITH ASHLEY AND WAS ON SMAKDOWN FOR AWHILE DONG A STORYLINE WITH THE BIG SHOW…CHRISTIAN, I'M SURE YOU ALL KNOW WHO THAT IS…AND THE CHRIS I'M TALKING ABOUT IS JERICHO (I'M SORRY I KNOW ITS A FEW CHRIS' IN THE WWE)…**

**NEXT CHAPTER: SECRETS**


	3. Secrets

**Hey everybody, thanks for the awesome reviews, and please keep them coming.**

**Chapter #3: Secrets**

**Hunter sat on in Stephanie's hug bedroom watching the flat screen television that was planted on the wall. Stephanie was in the library of her home, getting some work done leaving Hunter all by himself. Hunter jumped a little when he felt his phone in his jacket pocket vibrate.**

"**So how is it going with Steph" Hunter's best friend Shawn Michaels asked him over the phone**

"**It didn't go" Hunter replied back**

"**You mean she still fail to give it up" Shawn whispered **

"**Yet anyway" Hunter answered **

"**To bad for you" Shawn laughed "That's why having girlfriends, aren't good" Shawn finished**

"**You're just saying that because you don't have a girlfriend" Hunter told**

"**Yeah, I may be single, but I get some, pretty much every night" Shawn smiled "Like yesterday was ninth grade Alicia Fox, and tonight will be tenth grade Gail Kim"**

"**Can you shut up, I'm going to try when she gets back in" Hunter quietly yelled**

"**Hunter, your waiting on one girl who is saving herself till her career takes off, which could be in years" Shawn continued as Hunter stared "You're like the most popular senior at our school. They're many of young and vulnerable girls in this school, that you can get for a fact…You should think about it" Shawn finished "Rosa Mendes lives right next door, and she screws anything with a penis"**

"**I don't know Shawn" Hunter replied "It's too risky"**

"**Look you can do it and get away with it" Shawn reassured his best friend "Stop being chicken.." he joked before being hung up on..**

"**Who was that?" Stephanie asked coming back into the room, seeing Hunter put his phone away**

"**Oh Shawn"**

**Stephanie shook her head, "You really need a more friends"**

"Enough about him" Hunter said allowing Stephanie to sit on his lap

**Hunter and Stephanie were up in her room, at the McMahon's million dollar mansion, doing the typical teenage duty of making out. Hunter was just beginning to get into it when, he was stopped by Stephanie.**

"**So, don't you think it's time, we go to the next level" Hunter smiled moving his hands towards Stephanie's belt buckle**

"**Uh, no" Stephanie bravely said getting up**

"**Steph, come on we have been dating for a year now, don't you trust me?" Hunter begged**

"**Yeah, I trust you , but I have a bright future ahead of me and I'm not about to let nothing especially a baby get in the way of that" Stephanie told her boyfriend**

"**Come on, I have protection" Hunter replied**

"**Which don't always work" Stephanie defended "And besides it ten-thirty, meaning it's time for you to go" Stephanie replied opening up her room door leading Hunter out**

"**Fine, I love you" Hunter gave in and gave his girlfriend a kiss before leaving**

**Hunter stood in front of the McMahon's a bit disappointed.**

"**You okay?" he heard a female's voice**

**Hunter looked around and finally saw a fellow senior and the McMahon's next door neighbor Rosa Mendes**

" **Hey Hunter" Rosa smiled **

"**Hey Rosa "Hunter started to make small conversation "What's up?"**

"**Oh, nothing just trying to think of something to do, I got this big house all to myself, and no one to hang out with" she smirked eyeing Hunter "Do you have any suggestions" **

"**Umm…" Hunter stuttered **

"**Here's a crazy idea, how about you keep me company" she smiled, as Hunter just stared…**

AS Hunter was in a tempting position a long white city bus passed the McMahon's street.

**Torrie was drained as the time was now going on ten o' clock pm. She said on the city bus in sweat pants and a white tank, white sneakers and her hair in a messy ponytail.**

"Finally" Torrie said to herself at the bus had finally reached her street."**Thanks for the ride" Torrie smiled at the bus driver as she was getting off **

"**Boo!" John came out from behind the bus as it pulled of trying to scare Torrie**

"**Ugh! Was all that really necessary" Torrie rudely replied as she rolled her eyes**

"Gees. **Sorry" John apologized looking at Torrie strangely **

"**What are you doing out this late anyway?" Torrie asked as they were walking**

"**I'm just coming from your house, I got tired of watching your brother and Kelly make out" John answered "Speaking of which why are you walking this way, if your house is in the other direction" John asked**

"**What do you care" Torrie continued with her attitude "Shouldn't you be on the phone with Maria or something" Torrie rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips**

"**Okay, wait am I missing something? Why so harsh?" John asked as him and Torrie stopped in their tracks**

"**HARSH YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT HARSH" Torrie began to yell as John stared "HARSH IS HOW YOU DID MY ASS THIS SUMMER!" Torrie**

"**Oh, here we go with this again" John sighed pissing Torrie off more**

"**Yeah, you're right this again, because you just don't fuck somebody then leave them hanging" Torrie stated lowering her voice so that nobody but John can hear her**

"**I didn't leave you hanging" John defended himself "I just can't be with you Torrie, you are my best friends' sister" John finished**

"**So" Torrie replied folding her arms giving John a mean look**

"**So, that's totally breaking the best friend code" John tried to joke but Torrie didn't laugh "Not to mention Randy would have a fit if we dated" **

"**I guess your friendship doesn't mean that much to you then, because that didn't stop you from fucking his sister while he was away this summer" Torrie continued with her harsh language and cutting words referring to herself "And, please tell me, since when are you the king of following rules" Torrie finished as John just stared "Just face it you used me" **

**Torrie stared at John holding back tears waiting for a response, she did not receive**

"**Yeah, and you agree" Torrie lastly replied before walking away leaving a lonely John in the middle of the streets.**

**Down the street at Candice and Chris' house**

Candice hesitated at the front door before finally quietly opening the door, to go in.

"**Where have you been, dad is so mad" Candice's brother Chris came rushing up to the door, as Candice entered**

"**WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Candice heard her dad say as she was standing at the door**

**Candice jumped "Dad you scared me"**

"**It is 10:00 Candice your curfew was an hour ago" Candice's father continued**

"**Dad I know but I had the Juicy Couture interview" Candice tried to explain**

"**I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT SOME INTERVIEW WHEN I SAY BE IN THIS HOUSE AT EIGHT I MEAN BE IN THIS DAMN HOUSE AT EIGHT!" Candice dad yelled letting his temper get the best of him again, causing him to slap his daughter in the face and jacking her up by the collar**

"**Dad I am sorry" Candice replied with tears in her eyes**

"**DAD…LET HER GO" Chris came to his sister's rescue**

"**STAY OUT OF THIS" their dad yelled dropping Candice down hard and punching Chris in the face**

**Chris wiped the blood from his nose, as silence filled the household. He stared at what he'd done to both his son and daughter…**

"Now, **Clean this mess up" Their dad said calmly before walking away….**

"**You okay…shhh its okay" Chris replied comforting his sister who was still crying "Look what he did to your lip" Chris replied looking at his sisters' face**

"**Look at your eye and your nose" Candice pointed to the scares left on Chris' face**

"**I'm fine" Chris reassured "I'm use to it…"**

"**I'm am tired of this Chris… how… long are we… going to let him keep putting… his hands on us" Candice said between sobs, as Chris held her in his arms…**

**Later that night**, **Down the street at the Torres-Cage household**; **Eve had just gotten out of the shower, and walked down stairs into the kitchen for a snack.**

"**Eve…Eve" Christian yelled running into the house **

"**No Michelle is still not interested…What you want?" Eve replied getting and apple**

"**I got news is mom around?"**

"**Is she ever around?" Eve scoffed**

"**I just want to tell you, you are now looking at the new second guitarist of Punk 12" Christian smiled**

"**And I care because…" Eve asked her younger brother**

"**Well…" Christian started to say**

"**My point exactly" Eve replied walking back to her bedroom,**

"**Yeah, thanks for the support sis" Christian said going back out of the door, seeing his schoolmate Melina pass his house, but decided to walk the other way, to a friend's house.**

**Melina was walking down the street with her ipod in one hand and her guitar in the other. Melina knew what street she was on and knew who house she unfortunately had to past to get to her house.**

"**Melina!" Jeff called seeing his ex walk past his house**

Melina tried to walk fast but Jeff cut her off the intersection

"Trying to avoid me" he asked

"What do you want Jeff it's late"

"**Oh so I guess you can't talk to me anymore" Jeff replied **

"**Guess not" Melina remarked **

"**Look what's your problem!" **

**Melina just smirked "You are something else, you broke my heart this summer and all you have to say is what's my problem?"**

"**Look what was I suppose to do, I heard some things" Jeff told**

"**You were suppose to ignore them and believe me" Melina yelled directing attention to them "You know I was in Asia with my family most of my summer, how could someone say they saw me with somebody else" **

"**I know that, I just thought you lied about going to Asia so that you could get away from me, I just freaked when I heard those rumors I wasn't thinking, I was just hurt" Jeff defended himself**

"**This town is not that big, I can't go nowhere without you seeing me" Melina implied **"**Jeff you know I was closer to you than anyone in my whole life, I would never do anything to hurt you, especially on purpose…you hurt me when you didn't trust me" Melina explained**

"**Okay, maybe we can start over" Jeff asked "I mean…I missed you" Jeff confessed moving a string of Melina hair out of her face**

**Melina stared and shook her head**

"**I have to go before I miss curfew" Melina replied staring into Jeff's eyes one last time before walking away, leaving him alone**

"**I'm going to let you walk away now…but mark my words Lina, you will be mine" **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I HOPE YALL ENJOYED IT! I ALSO HOPE YALL UNDERSTAND WHERE I'M COMING FROM WITH THIS STORY. ABOUT TEENS TRYING TO FOLLOW THEIR DREAMS, BUT AT THE SAME TIME GOING THROUGH TOUGH SITUATIONS THAT MAY GET IN THEOR WAY LIKE, PEER PRESSURE, BOYS, PARENTS AND EMOTIONS…LIKE IN THIS CHAPTER, THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME…**

**YOUR OPINION MATTER, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Running too, or Running from

**Hey Everyone Thanks for all the great feedback and reviews, please keep them coming, because your opinion does matter.**

**Chapter #4: Running too, or Running from**

**Candice rushed out of her house, and pretty much ran down the street, as she realized she overslept and was late.**

"**Candice…You didn't call me back last night" Layla replied as she saw Candice walking to school**

"**Yeah, I feel asleep" Candice lied**

"**What happened to your lip" Layla noticed a busted lip on Candice**

"**Um nothing it's just a cold sore" Candice lied again**

"**A cold sore that big" Layla asked**

"**So anyway, wasn't yesterday so much fun at the interview" Candice changed the subject**

**Layla looked at Candice with concern**

"**Um…Yeah, it was and are you ready for our first day of work in the fashion industry?" Layla smirked**

"**What?" Candice stopped and asked**

"**I got another call we got the job, we are now the full time interns of Juicy Couture Fashions" Layla jumped up and down along with Candice**

"**O My Goodness, this is so amazing" Candice smiled**

"**Yeah, so we have to go straight after school our hours are 4:30 to 8:45" Layla informed**

"**Oh" Candice replied as she stopped**

"**Something wrong" Layla aksed**

"**Um no" Candice lied put on a fake smile before the both of them walked into the school**

**Candice and Layla rushed as they walked past the band room where her brother Chris was…**

"**Chris where have you been, you were suppose to be here a 7:30 and it is already 8:00 school starts in 30 minutes" Aj Styles said as him and the rest of the band members were in the music all ready for their morning rehearsal**

"**Sorry I'm late" Jeff said walking in right after Chris "Overslept!"**

"**Yeah, sorry I over slept too" Chris replied forgetting about his eye and taking off his sunglasses**

"**Whoa, what happened to your eye" Matt asked as the other stared**

"**And your nose" AJ added**

"**Oh…I ran into a…thing" Chris lied putting back on his sunglasses**

**You know it funny because I just saw your sister before I came in here and her lips' busted…" Jeff said All the guys stared a Chris**

"**Whatever, she's clumsy too let's just practice" Chris changed the subject**

"**Wait" Matt replied**

"**What!"**

"**The new kid Christian's not here!" Matt said**

"**Whatever, we'll fill him in later, now we have fifteen minutes let make the best of it" Chris replied as the band began to practice**

**Christian walked the halls and smiled came across his face when he passed Candice and Layla.**

"**You're Christian right?" Candice boldly asked**

"**Yeah, you know me?" he wondered**

"Not yet, but I heard you made my brothers' band, so **Congratulations, that's a big deal, I know my brother he can be really picky" **

**Layla smirked, seeing Candice's eyes light up, before slowly sneaking away without either of them noticing…**

"**Oh, you are Candice Chris' sister" Christian smiled shaking her hand**

"**Yeah," Candice replied smiling at Christian who smiled back **

"**Don't you go to Mr. Bishoff's class period" Christian asked**

"**Yeah, how do you know?" Candice looked at him**

"**Oh, I noticed, since I sit right behind you" Christian replied **

"**Oh" Candice replied covering her face with her hands laughing a little embarrassed**

"**That's okay" Christian laughed with her "I'm very un noticeable"**

"**Ugh! I have so much on my mind I so do not feel like going" Candice replied walking towards the classroom**

"**Hey you are not the only one" Christian agreed "If you need a break, I know this place we can go if you want to skip"**

**Candice hesitated "I don't know"**

"**Come on, you look like the risky type" he snickered**

**"Okay" Candice chuckled as he and Candice left the school grounds…"Just for a little while though"**

**Back in the main office of VKM Community, Stephanie did some volunteer work..**

"**Ugh, I am so swapped" Lillian said to walking into the office**

"**How could you be swapped it only the second day of school" Stephanie replied filing some papers**

"**Because I spend all night not only doing homework but finishing college applications" Lillian informed**

"**Lil, you still haven't done that, I turned it my applications months ago" Stephanie replied**

"**Well, unlike you I have a life" Lillian joked**

"**I have a life too" Stephanie defended "Just because I'm not the type that opens my legs for just anybody, doesn't mean I don't have a life" Stephanie yelled**

"**Whoa, Steph relax I was kidding" Lillian stared at her best friend**

"**Ugh, I'm sorry" Stephanie apologized "It's Hunter! Me and him had the sex talk yesterday" she whispered**

"**And what happened?" Lillian asked**

"**I told him no" Stephanie told**

"**Steph, again" Lillian asked**

"**Yes again" Stephanie finished "Am I wrong"**

"**No, I agree you should go at your own speed" Lillian told "But, Hunter can't wait forever, and I doubt he will, especially with all these fast little girls around this school" Lillian told Stephanie **

"**But, He wouldn't do that" Stephanie asked "Would he?"**

"**Steph, he's a boy with a penis, connect the dots" Lillian said before walking away out of the front office toward the library**

**On the other end of the hall way, John was dismissed from class due to rude remarks made toward the teacher.**

"**HEY… MARIA!" John replied calling out Maria's name from across the hall running up to her**

**Maria turned around and smiled "Oh, hi John"**

"**Hey" John smiled**

"**So what's up?" Maria asked**

"**Okay here's the thing…" John prepared " I have to cancel our date for this Friday" John replied with a frown seeing the disappointed face on Maria**

"**Oh, that's okay" Maria tried to play it off**

**John smiled "Look it's nothing personal or nothing it's just this weekend I am going to Boston to visit my grandparents" John explained**

**Maria laughed in embarrassment "Oh"**

"**Yeah, but I was thinking if you are not busy after school we can go out then" John asked**

"**Umm, sure I'm free" Maria smiled**

"**Okay good, Look I hate to run out on you but I have to get to detention, before my instructor does which is all the way on the other side of school but, I will meet you here after school" John replied, before seeing Torrie and heading her way as Maria went into her class**

"**Can we talk" John asked Torrie as she was at her locker, in the empty hallway**

"**I don't have time" Torrie looked at him, and back at her locker "I'm already late, for fourth period and so are you" Torrie finished**

"**Look I don't care about detention or classes or whatever, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, things are just so messed up right now, with us T" John continued as Torrie stood there in a glaze "I know this summer, was a big mistake I shouldn't have lead you on like that" John finished**

"**You right, and I'm sorry too, I should have known where you were coming from" Torrie spoke "I would have been upset too, if my best friend were to date my brother" Torrie finished**

"**I just want us to go back to normal" John stated "I don't want to be around you and feel awkward"**

"**I know, what you mean" Torrie smiled "So we're friends" Torrie said holding out her hands and gazing into John deep blue eyes**

"**Yeah, friends" John stared back**

**Moments of silence pass**

"**So I better get to class" Torrie replied finally breaking the deep eye contact of the two**

"**Yeah, Detention awaits me" John joked**

**Torrie turned to walk to her class in the opposite direction, but turned right back on her heels to face John again, **

**"Look Maria is my friend and if you are dating just too…DON'T" She said "Can you promise me that you aren't dating her just to…You know?"**

"**Now Torrie do you really think I would date a girl just for that" John replied getting a evil look from Torrie "Yeah, bad choice of words" John joked as Torrie let out a little laugh**

"**Look I'm serious" Torrie said getting her serious attitude back "She's not as tough as me and if you do her like you did me, she not strong enough to handle it" Torrie replied before walking away leaving John in the hallway full of regrets**

**Candice and Christian made their way around the block from their school. A place Christian knew too well.**

"**What is this place?" Candice asked looking around**

"**Oh it's a coffee shop, my cousin owns it" Christian replied as they entered and sat down**

"**Hey Christian! What can I get you today?" Christian cousin came up and asked**

"**Oh, I would like a hot chocolate…and Candice"**

"**Oh, can you make that two" Candice smiled "This place is nice" Candice replied looking around the shop**

"**Yeah, he did good fixing this place up it was an old liquor store when he bought it"**

**Candice nodded "Thank you" she replied as someone brought them their drinks**

**Candice took a sip of her drink and looked around some more**

"**So Candice tell me about yourself" Christian asked**

"**Well…I am a Sophmore, sixteen years old, I'm an honor student who inspires to become a fashion designer someday and…" Candice stopped and looked "OH MY GOSH" Candice replied seeing a familiar face before trying to hide her face behind a menu sitting in the table**

"**What wrong?" Christian turned around and seeing the man Candice was looking at "You know that guy"**

**Candice stared as her heart beat a million miles per hour "Do I know him…He's my dad…"**

"**Hank…Hank's your father" Christian asked looking at the man Candice was trying to hide from**

"**How do you…never mind… yes he is my dad, and he cannot see me here" Candice panicked trying to cover her face with a menu**

"**Oh, come on I know a back way we can get out" Christian replied grabbing Candice's hand and leading the way**

**(Back at School)**

"**So what did Jeff want, or did you even give him a chance to talk to you" Maria asked walking out of the Cafeteria**

"**Nothing, so let's just drop it there" Melina lied**

"**Look, Lina you did wrong too you know, and he deserves to know about your wrong doings" Maria told her best friend **

"**Ugh, I know Maria, but now is not the time to tell him" Melina calmly replied "I'm just scared"**

"**Well, the sooner the better" Maria said**

"**I know, but after I tell him he's never going to want to even look at me again" Melina looked down "It just sucks that I am keeping this secret from him"**

"**I know" Mara hugged her best friend "And if he doesn't, I have the answer to your prayers" Maria replied pulling out a sheet of paper that was in her pocket**

"**Teen hookup line" Melina read "What is this?"**

"**Look, I found it going through my sister's stuff it like this place where teenagers chat, you can easily meet a guy on here a guy that is perfect for you, just go on the website and post a blog on the type of guy you want and I bet some guy on there will meet your standards" Maria explained as they entered the classroom**

"**I can't believe you think I would actually stoop this low"" Melina replied reading the paper**

"**Well, it's worth a try" Maria smiled**

"**HEY EVERYBODY, THERE'S THIS KID ON TOP OF THE BUILDING" A kid ran into the school building and yelled "HE'S THREATENING TO JUMP" the kid finished before he ran back out along with the whole student body including teachers**

"**Oh, my gosh is that Jeff" Maria replied looking up, along with Melina**

"**Jeff what are you doing?" Melina yelled up at him**

"**I'm confessing my love for you" Jeff yelled back down as everyone stared up at him "I'm not coming down to you agree to go out with me and give me a second chance"**

"**Jeff are you insane" Melina yelled back **

"**You have ten seconds to answer or else I'm jumping" Jeff threaten "Ten" Jeff started to count**

"**Jeff stop it, this is crazy, if you jump you will break every bone in your body" Melina told**

"**Nine" Jeff continued**

"**You wouldn't do that" Melina folded her arms "You're bluffing"**

"**Eight" Jeff replied "You know me Lina…You know I'll do it….Seven"**

"**Melina say yes" Maria objected scared that Jeff was going to really jump**

"**Six…what it is going to be Melina" Jeff yelled**

"**Melina, please go out with him, you know he's going to jump if you say no" Torrie replied coming to where Melina and Maria were saying**

"**Five"**

"**Matt talk him out of this" Melina replied going up to Jeff's older brother Matt, who stood next to her**

"**Four"**

"**Jeff don't be stupid, it is too high you'll break every bone in your body" he yelled at his brother "The principal is on his way down, here you're going to get in trouble"**

"**Three"**

"**Just agree Lina, how bad can it be" Matt asked his brother ex girlfriend**

"**Two"**

"**Okay, Fine I'll go" Melina finally yelled as Jeff stared down at her**

"**You promise" Jeff yelled back down, as Melina paused "Two and a half.."**

"**Ok Yes! I promise" Melina finally said**

"**Okay" Jeff smiled as he started to walk back down to the grounds**

"**Lina, I think you have an open opportunity to tell him, when you two go out" Maria whispered so no one else would here her comment**

"**I think, you're right" Melina replied before seeing Jeff come out of the school building, who picked her up and gave her a hug…**

**(Meanwhile)**

"**Thank god we made it" Candice replied out of breath as her and Christian walked into their school building "And its looks like we made it just in time for our next class" Candice finished seeing everyone in the hallway at their lockers**

**Christian smiled**

"**So how do you know my dad?" Candice asked **

"**Oh, he comes in there every day morning around noon…he's a pretty nice guy" Christian replied as he walked Candice to her next class "You must be real lucky to have a guy like that…a lawyer to the stars, I know you guys will never have to worry about money" Christian said as Candice just looked down**

"**Yeah right" Candice rolled her eyes and murmured under her breath "So what class do you have next" Candice asked changing the subject**

"**I have Gym, with Mr. Piper" Christian answered**

"**Oh, well my class is the other way" Candice looked up and smiled "Home economics"**

"**I guess it is" Christian stated not knowing where Candice is getting at**

"**Okay I am going now" Candice slowly walked "Not, knowing when I'll see you again"**

"**Oh" Christian laughed "Do you want to maybe do something this weekend?" **

**Candice smiled "About time, of course…"**

**Christian chuckled taking out his cell phone and handing it to Candice**

"**Here's my number" Candice replied with smile taking Christians phone and putting her number inside **

"**I'll put it to good use" he smirked getting his phone back, walking backwards toward his class**

"**I hope so" Candice replied putting on her flirty face, before turning and walking away.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I SEE WE HAVE A LOT OF RELATIONSHIP PROBLEMS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: What will Hunter do? Will he cheat on Stephanie? And are the problem between John and Torrie really buried? How will his date with Maria go? What about Melina and Jeff? He almost jumped off a building to win her back what is his reaction to this secret she has? What is the secret? And we have more with each individual career?**

**STAY TUNED BECAUSE THE SCHOOL YEAR JUST STARTED FOR THESE CRAZY DRIVEN TEENS! WHO DREAMS ARE TO MAKE A NAME FOR THEMSELVES!**

**ALSO MORE SUPERSTARS WILL ENTER THE STORY AS I GO, I DON'T HAVE THE PASTENCE TO WRITE A STORYLINE FOR EACH CHARACTER EVERY …SO STAY TUNED FOR MORE STORY LINES…I HAVE GREAT PLANS FOR THIS STORY!**


	5. Mistakes

**Chapter #5: Mistakes**

**It was about an hour after the school day ended, Melina and Jeff were at the towns' local diner sitting across from each other. While Jeff was very excited, to have Melina back, Melina didn't seem so thrilled.**

"**This is nice" Jeff smiled trying to make small talk "Us, again back to normal" Jeff continued as Melina stared at the menu**

"**Yep" Melina simply replied, with the tone in her voice that she did not want to be there**

**Jeff hesitated and tapped his fingers on the table in front of him trying to figure out what to say next**

"**Oh, before the waitress come I want to give you something" Jeff replied pulling a small box out of his pocket catching Melina's attention**

"**What's this" Melina asked**

**Jeff opened the box that revealed a small but beautiful diamond studded ring**

**Melina eyes widened, as she stared at the ring**

"**Jeff it's beautiful" Melina replied**

"**A beautiful ring for a beautiful girl" Jeff smiled "Yeah it's probably not the biggest ring in the world, but I paid 700, dollars for it" Jeff finished as Melina stared "Which was half of my earning this summer, from working, I put the other half in my college fund" Jeff replied with a smile putting the ring on her finger "It's a apology gift, because I should have trusted you, and believed you" Jeff finished**

**Melina continued to stare at the ring in amazement**

"**Are you going to say anything" Jeff laughed seeing Melina facial expression**

"**Oh, sorry" Melina replied coming out of her daze "Jeff you are a good man" Melina stated looking down at her finger where the ring was place "Which is why I don't deserve this ring" Melina told Jeff who stared**

"**Of course you do" Jeff replied "Melina what's wrong"**

"**Nothing lets just see what we are going to eat" Melina replied picking the menu back up**

"**Ugh, Melina we have been coming here since we were kids, you know this menu upside down" Jeff replied snatching the menu out of Melina hand**

"**They could have added something" Melina shot back picking up another menu that was sitting on the table**

"**Alright tell me what's wrong" Jeff replied snatching the last menu away from Melina and looking at her**

"**What do you mean, I already told you what's wrong with me" Melina replied staring down**

"**Yeah, it's that I falsely accused you" Jeff said "But, Melina we've known each other, for way to long, and yeah I did accuse you of something, but you wouldn't have been this mad at me" Jeff continued "It has got to be something else" Jeff finished "And looking at the tears that are forming in your eyes, there is" Jeff replied looking down "I'm not making you be here, if you don't want to be with me that bad then go" Jeff told Melina standing up**

"**Its, not that" Melina replied as tears flowed down her face "I want to be with you so bad that I'm afraid to tell you, what I need to tell you" Melina yelled**

"**Did you really cheat on me, that's what you need to tell me" Jeff yelled back**

**Jeff and Melina had every eye in the diner on them**

"**Just please not here" Melina whispered wiping her tears**

"**Fine, lets go outside" Jeff told**

"**Why now?" Melina tried to stall**

"**Because I want to know what you have been hiding from me" Jeff asked walking outside as Melina slowly followed**

"**The show is over people" Melina lastly yelled before exiting the diner**

"**Alright there's nobody around" Jeff replied "So answer my question" Jeff told Melina**

"**What question" Melina asked**

"**Did you really cheat on me this summer" Jeff asked as his heart was beating a million miles per hour waiting on a response from Melina**

"**No" Melina replied "It's a little more complicated than that" **

"**Then what did you do" Jeff yelled**

**Melina took a deep breath as tears once again tried to come out of her eyes**

**Jeff sighed "Melina, sit down" Jeff replied as he and Melina sat on the nearby bench "I'm sorry, I yelled, I just hate seeing you like this… seeing us like this…can you just please tell me what you need to tell me, so we can somehow deal with it, fix it, and move on" Jeff stated holding Melina hand, who was now crying a river**

"**Ok" Melina replied trying not to cry no more "You know before we got out of school, we…." Melina stopped hoping Jeff would know what she was talking about**

"**Yeah, we had sex for the first time" Jeff replied using a more simple term, as Melina nodded "Best day of my life" he smiled causing a small grin from her too**

"**Well, when I went to Asia, with my family I started to feel…. Weird"**

"**What do you mean by weird?"**

"**I got really sick, all of a sudden, and at first I thought it was the food, our the area but then I realized.. My visitor didn't come for the month" Melina continued to explain in long terms as Jeff stared**

"**What visitor" Jeff asked**

"**My…" Melina replied pointing down at her virginal area**

"**Oh, your girly visitor" Jeff smiled **

"**Yeah, and so…" Melina tired to continue but was interrupted by Jeff**

"**I know where you are going with this" Jeff replied rubbing his forehead **

"**You do" Melina stared at him**

"**Are you trying to tell me you're pregnant" Jeff asked**

**Melina stared down**

"**You are" Jeff stated "Oh, baby I'm so sorry, there's no need to cry we can get through this…" Jeff blabbed but was interrupted but Melina**

"**Please let me finish" Melina stated as Jeff stared**

"**Oh, yeah I'm sorry keep going" Jeff replied as Melina nodded**

"**Well, you were kind of right" Melina replied feeling her tears coming again "I was pregnant" Melina stated closing her eyes**

"**That great…" Jeff stared but back tracked in Melina's words "What do you mean was" Jeff asked, but stared at Melina "Please tell me you had a miscarriage and not an abortion" Jeff asked looking at Melina "Tell me" Jeff yelled**

"**I'm sorry Jeff" Melina cried as Jeff felt hot blood boiling through his skin **

"**I'm going to go, because I don't want to do nothing that I will regret" Jeff replied walking away**

"**It's just when I came back to tell you, you accused me of cheat and said you wanted nothing to do with me" Melina yelled following Jeff "I'm sorry, I regret it day by day, don't you think I've paid enough, and have enough to live with" Melina yelled**

"**But, if you would have just told me, we could have worked it out, you know I am a man of my word, I always live up to what I have to do" Jeff replied "For as long as I've known, you, you have never done anything so selfish" Jeff yelled**

"**I know and I'm sorry, how many times do you want me to say it" Melina yelled back**

"**Melina shut up, I'd rather have you cheat on me" Jeff yelled "But, you never have to worry about me, begging you or threatening to jump off a building for you ever again" Jeff yelled one last time before walking away and leaving a crying and heartbroken Melina alone in the middle of the street**

**On the other side of town, John and Maria were sitting in the park together eating ice cream**

"**Thanks for dinner again John" Maria smiled "It was great" Maria finished**

"**Yeah no problem" John simply replied as he seemed to be in a daze**

**Maria hesitated "John are you okay" Maria asked**

"**Yeah why do you ask" John wondered**

"**I don't know, you just seem to be a bit out of it, ever since this date started" Maria replied "I hope you don't feel like I'm forcing you to be here" Maria stated**

"**I'm so sorry, Maria, I asked you out so you deserve my full attention" John stated "It's just something happened at school today, and it has been on my mind ever since" John confessed**

"**Torrie" Maria asked as John stared**

"**How do you…" John started but was interrupted by Maria**

"**On, my way to the bathroom, I overheard you two talking" Maria confessed "I didn't mean to eavesdrop" Maria replied "John you really like Torrie don't you" Maria asked**

**John just stared down**

"**I can't like Torrie, she's my best friend's sister" John replied "I've know her since she was a baby" John finished**

"**Well, you can't help who you like John, and if Randy's your best friend, he should trust you with his sisters heart, and Torrie's not a baby anymore, she all grown up she too can make her own decisions" Maria finished, as John stared at her**

"**I know, but I don't think it will feel right dating her" John replied**

"**Well, the longer you ignore it the more it is going to hurt in the future" Maria stated "Torrie is one of my best friends, and if I know anything about her it is she has a strong head on her shoulders, and she very independent, and if she knows somebody doesn't want her she's just going to move on, and that's going to hurt you seeing her with somebody else" Maria stated "I'm not forcing you to go after her, I'm just telling you how it is, she's not going to wait for you" Maria finished **

"**I wouldn't ask her too" John stated "But thanks" John replied giving Maria a hug "I hope this doesn't affect you and my friendship" John asked**

"**Don't worry we're all good" Maria smiled "And I promise I won't tell anyone about you and Torrie" Maria assured John who nodded**

"**Thanks, so do you have time for more ice cream, before you have to be home" John asked Maria who smiled**

"**Yeah, I believe I do" Maria stated looking at her watch, as her and John headed to the towns ice cream shop once again…**

**(Meanwhile)**

**Hunter was lying up in Rosa's bed as she was resting her head on her chest**

"_**Man, Hunter you I are an idiot, I can't believe you did this…AGAIN!" **_**Hunter thought to himself**_** "Steph is going to kill you!" **_

**Hunter decided to slip out of Rosa's bed without waking her. He quietly put back on his clothes and walked out of her room and out the house**

"**How'd it go" Shawn replied sitting on the porch seeing Hunter come out of Rosa's house "My guess is good, because it has been three hours" Shawn smiled "Hunter you dog" Shawn joked**

"**That's not funny, because of you Steph has been calling my phone all damn night" Hunter told "How did you even know I was hear?"**

"**Because of me" Shawn asked "I didn't say anything, and I didn't make you go in" Shawn replied "And Rosa told me!"**

"**Yes you did" Hunter shot**

"**Look Hunter I didn't put a gun to your head and make you walk in the house, you did that on your own" Shawn defended himself**

"**And you idiot why didn't you tell me she had a kid" Hunter replied trying not to yell since it was late at night, and Stephanie live right next door**

"**Oh, did I forget to mention that" Shawn sarcastically replied rubbing his chin**

"**Yeah, whatever" Hunter replied getting into his car "Let's just get out of here before someone sees me" she said quickly driving off**

**Back in the neighborhood, Candice was in her room, talking an giggling on the phone, with Christian**

"**So what do you want to do this weekend" Candice asked**

"**Well, I was thinking we could go to a movie and dinner" Christian replied "All on me of course" Christian added**

"**That's so casual, and unoriginal" Candice replied**

"**Well, what you want to do" Christian asked**

"**I don't know, surprise me" Candice smiled **

"**Alright" Christian replied**

"**Candice" Candice heard her brother entered Candice's room**

"**Ugh! Haven't you heard of knocking" Candice shot at her brother**

"**Yeah, whatever dad wants to see us" Chris told his sister, as her heart dropped**

"**Why, what'd we do" Candice asked in fear**

"**I don't know, he just wants both of us" Chris replied**

"**Um, Christian I'll call you back" Candice told Christian before hanging up the phone, and following her brother downstairs to see their dad**

"**Um, dad you wanted to see us" Chris asked as Candice stood behind him, for protection**

"**Yes, sit down" Candice and Chris' dad Hank nicely replied "I wanted to give you two something" Hank stated handing both Candice and Chris an envelope each**

"**What's this" Candice asked in curiosity**

"**Open them" Hank smiled as Candice and Chris opened their envelopes**

"**Oh my gosh" Candice replied, seeing all the hundred dollar bills in the envelope**

"**Dad, this is like over one thousand dollars" Chris added**

"**Three thousand each to be exact" Hank replied as Candice and Chris stared at him**

"**Thanks dad" Candice and Chris said together**

"**You two deserve it" Hank replied out of the room, leaving his two teens alone**

"**Are you surprised" Chris asked Candice staring at the money**

"**Not at all" Candice simply replied "He always thinks he can buy our forgiveness" Candice finished as Chris nodded**

"**Well, I'm taking tomorrow off work, I need to go spend some of this on my girlfriend, and put the rest in the bank for the band" Chris replied smiling as Candice heart skipped a beat**

"**Oh my gosh, the Juicy Couture internship" Candice replied running up stairs, to her phone "I totally forgot"**

"**Please pick up Layla, pick up" Candice repeated**

"**Hello" Candice heard her best friends' voice on the other end of the receiver**

"**Layla" Candice replied**

"**Candice where were you today" Layla asked**

"**I'm so sorry, I totally forgot it slipped my mind" Candice asked "What did manager say?"**

"**I told her you had a family emergency" Layla replied "What do you mean it slipped your mind" Layla asked getting upset**

"**I just been so wrapped up with Christian" Candice answered**

"**Oh, I see" Layla "Look, Candice we've both worked too hard to get to where we are, and you are going to let some boy you just met, ruin it for you" Layla yelled through the phone**

"**He's not messing it up, it's my fault not his so don't blame him" Candice shot back**

"**Whatever, all I know is you better get your head in the right place, because I am not going to let you ruin my dreams" Layla lastly replied before hanging up the phone on her best friend**

**(Elsewhere)**

**The Cena family, were all sitting at the dinner table, enjoying each other's company and eating.**

"**So Joy, you are turning 13 this year" Carol Cena smiled at her daughter**

"**I know, I'm so excited"" Joy smiled **

"**So what do you want to do" John Sr. asked his only daughter and youngest child**

"**Well, why don't she just do what she does ever year, go out to dinner with us, and get together with her best friend Micki" Joy brother Dan replied**

"**Yeah, mom I really don't want out do anything that spectacular, we'll think about that when I turn sixteen" Joy smiled as her parents laughed**

"**Hey look who it is" Matt Cena replied seeing his brother John walk through the door**

"**Hey" John greeted the whole family with his head hanging low**

"**Sweet heart what's wrong didn't you have a good date" Carol asked her son **

"**Yeah it was alright, I'm just a little tired, I'm going to sleep I'll see everyone in the morning" John replied as his family watched him go upstairs, before continuing their dinner**

"**Honey can I see you in the kitchen for a minute" Carol asked her husband**

"**Of course sweetie" John Sr. smiled as he and his wife excused himself from the table**

"**What is it dear" John Sr. asked as he and his wife stood face to face**

"**Well, talking about Joy's birthday made me think of something" Carol replied as her husband stared knowing just was she was referring too**

"**Oh yeah, can't we just wait another year" John Sr. whispered trying to make sure his kids don't hear them**

"**No we made vow that we would tell her when she turns thirteen, we've been putting it off for long, she deserves to know" Carol replied**

"**I know, but it's too soon this can mess up her mind, and our family" John Sr. told his wife**

"**She deserves to know" Carol replied getting aggravated**

"**What's another year, she will be older and more understandable" John to his wife**

"**This was another year, we said we would tell her when she turned twelve, she's thirteen now…now is the year" Carol replied**

"**No" John Sr. simply stated**

"**What do you mean no" Carol replied folding her arms**

"**Just what I said" John told his wife heading towards the back door**

"**Where are you going" Carol whispered, making sure the kids don't here them argue**

"**I have a…meeting" John Sr. told his wife**

"**Again, this is like your third late night meeting this week" Carol replied**

"**Well, some of us actually have jobs" John Sr. rudely replied before leaving out the back down**

"**Mom" Carol heard Joy behind her**

"**Yes sweetie" Carol asked**

"**Where did dad go" Joy asked putting her plate in the sink**

"**Oh he had a late night work call" Carol told her daughter**

"**Again" Joy replied "Man he sure is working hard" Joy smiled as Carol stared at her, kissing her on the forehead!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**As you can see I am trying to add more and more storylines in, the reason I don't skip from subject to subject, because I want the story to flow well, so I might add one or two new storylines a chapter…This story is going to be great I planned it out and I have great ideas for it so please stay tuned…**


	6. Neglected

Chapter #6: NEGLECTED!

It was the next morning and Jeff and Matt were in the room that the two boys shared getting ready for school, as Jeff's phone continued to ring with the same name popping up each time "Melina".

"Jeff can you please answer the stupid phone" Matt replied getting aggravated "She called all night, and now all morning, I'm sure the fight wasn't that bad"

"It was" Jeff argued looking at his phone, as it stopped ringing for a brief second and rung again

"Well, at least turn it off" Matt suggested

"No, I want to see how many times she actually calls" Jeff told, as Matt rolled his eyes

"Well, put it on silent or vibrate or something before I lose my mind" Matt finished as Jeff grabbed his phone and put it on silent

"Man, I hardly got any sleep last night" Jeff yawned

"I believe you, with all the tossing and turning you were doing last night, and Melina calling back to back, you must be tired" Matt told "What are you two fighting about anyway"

Jeff looked down, wondering if he should tell his brother and best friend about Melina's stupid decision.

"Um, nothing really let's just go" Jeff replied grabbing his backpack, and heading out of the door along with his brother

"Ok, but whenever you are ready to talk about it, I'm ready to listen" Matt told his brother

"Thanks, but don't get all Dr. Phil on me" Jeff joked as Matt chuckled

"Hey guys wait up!" both Matt and Jeff heard a girl's voice behind them, and turned to find Ashley running up to them

"Hey babe" Matt smiled giving Ashley a kiss

"Hey Baby, Hey Jeff" Ashley greeted both guys

"How did your audition for that commercial go yesterday" Matt asked as the three of them continued to walk to school

"Oh, it went great, but when it comes to acting you can never be so sure" Ashley told "But, my agent said he will call when he hears anything from them"

"Babe, that's great" Matt smiled "Isn't that great Jeff?" Matt asked

"I guess" Jeff simply said as he continued his bad attitude

"What's wrong with him?" Ashley asked

"Him and Melina are going at it again" Matt told

"Gosh! Matt can you keep my business out of your mouth" Jeff shot at his older brother who stared

"Geez… Sorry, but she would have found out sooner or later" Matt replied "Melina is one of her best friends"

"Whatever, I'll talk to you guys later" Jeff sighed walking ahead of Matt and Ashley

"So what are they fighting about?" Ashley asked as her and Matt locked hands

"I don't know, but it has to be something big I never seen Jeff so upset" Matt informed his girlfriend

"Well, I'll ask Melina for full details later" Ashley told, as she suddenly stopped walking, pulling Matt towards her

"What's wrong did you forget something" Matt asked

"No, we just have plenty of time before school starts" Ashley smirked putting her arms around Matt's neck "So I just thought we could use this down time to…" Ashley stopped as her and Matt entered a deep make out session

Already on campus, Joy and Micki sat in front of their lockers completing undone homework assignment.

"So my birthday is tomorrow" Joy smiled

"I know, and it will be the official last day of the first week of school" Micki smiled "So what are you going to do for the big 1 3"

"Well, my mom thinks I should do something big like throw a party, but I told her I'll just do what I do every year, dinner with them and a movie with you" Joy stated

"Joy, you are turning 13 the year where every girl defines their true identity, it's a coming of age process" Micki told her best friend

"I thought that happens when we turn 16" Joy asked

"Well, think of this as a semi- coming of age process" Micki told Joy who stared, with a confused expression on her face

"Ok nothing you just said makes sense to me" Joy told "But your crazy theory just gave me an idea" Joy smirked

"What?" Micki asked

"But, it might be tough, I'll need my brothers help, but it could be worth it" Joy smiled

"What is it already" Micki replied jumping up and down

"What if I throw, a big party and invite the entire school" Joy smiled as Micki stared

"But, do you think people will come, because people really don't know you as Joy, they know you as John's sister, or Dan's sister, or Matt's sister…" Micki was going to continued but Joy interrupted

"Okay, Mick I get it, all my brothers are popular, but that's where I need their help, we can use them, as an excuse for everyone to come" Joy smirked as Micki smiled too

"But what about your parents, call me crazy but when they suggested a party for you I'm sure they weren't thinking about this kind of party" Micki replied

"Oh, I have a perfect plan to get my parents out of the house for the weekend" Joy answered

"Are you sure you want to sneak behind your parents back like this, because this is so unlike you" Micki told Joy

"Yes Micki, I'm sure" Joy replied "Because like you said everyone knows me as the Cena brothers little sister, but after this party everyone will know my name" Joy smirked "Now, come on lets go find my brothers" Joy replied grabbing Micki's hand and running out the school building

(Meanwhile)

Junior couple, Randy and Kelly were standing at Kelly's locker.

"Do you want to do something after school today, my dad back on the road for a couple of days, so I'll have the house all to myself" Randy told his girlfriend Kelly

"What about Torrie?" Kelly asked grabbing some books

"She doesn't get home till midnight sometimes, because of that Chris Brown rehearsal stuff" Randy informed his girlfriend

"Sorry babe I wish I could, but I have a photo shoot" Kelly told her boyfriend

"Again" Randy whined "Well, tomorrow"

"I have another shoot"

"Saturday" Randy continued to suggest days to spend with Kelly

"Babe I'm booked for the whole weekend" Kelly told a disappointed Randy

"Well can I come to the shoots with you" Randy asked

Kelly started down "There all kind of a closed shoots"

"Alright" Randy sighed

"But, I promise the next free day I have it belongs to you" Kelly smiled giving Randy a peck on the lips

"Fine" Randy replied

"Okay great" Kelly smiled "I'll see you later, I have to go talk to Mrs. Green, about my grade on this history paper" Kelly replied walking away as Randy walked two lockers down where John who seemed to be in a daze was standing

"John are you okay?" Randy asked waving his hand in John's face

"Um, yeah" John lied

"So how did the date go with Maria yesterday" Randy asked

"Um, it was alright but we're just going to be friends" John stated

"Why? What was wrong with her?" Randy continued with the question

"Nothing, we just didn't have nothing in common" John told as Randy rolled his eyes

"Well, they're plenty of fish in the sea" Randy replied

"Uh-oh look at your sis and prince charming over there" John replied tapping on Randy's shoulder pointing in the direction of Torrie talking to some boy

Randy shook his head and headed towards them

"So what's so funny" Randy asked walking up to Torrie who was giggling non stop

Torrie rolled her eyes "Nothing, now go away"

"Wait…aren't you going to introduce me to your little friend here sis" Randy smiled

Torrie sighed "Randy this is Billy Kidman and Billy this is my brother Randy, who is now leaving"

"Not, so fast" Randy smirked "Billy"

"That's the name" Billy said

"Well, Billy what are you doing over here with my little sister" Randy asked getting serious

"Randy…LEAVE" Torrie replied trying to push her brother but he was too strong

"Nothing, we were just talking and I was going to walk her to class" Billy simply answered

"You know what that sounds like a good idea, why don't we both walk Torrie to class" Randy replied standing in the middle of Torrie and Billy with his arms around both of their shoulders

John stood there and smirked at his best friend.

"John, I need to talk to you" John's little sister Joy came up and grabbed her brothers' hand leading him into a nearby classroom, where all the other Cena's were

"What's this about" John asked

"I don't know, Joy brought us all here" Dan replied

"What's this about Joy" Matt asked

"Okay, I'll make it fast" Joy replied "I want to have a party, for my birthday"

"So, tell mom and dad not us" John stated about to walk out but Joy stopped them

"No, I want to have a real party" Joy staetd

"Again…why are you telling us" John asked

"Because, I need you guys to invite people" Joy asked "People don't know, me but they know you and if you guys invite them, then they'll come"

"So wait you want to have a crazy party, not a pin the tail on the donkey, lets play twister, matching cups and balloons party…right?" John asked his younger sister

"Right" Joy smiled

"Wait, my and dad would never let you have this kind of party" John stated as her other brothers nodded in agreement

"I know that's why they're not going to know" Joy replied

"Our parents aren't idiots, they'll think something's up when they see hundreds of teens in their home" Matt said

"I know, but I will take care of mom and dad, all you guys have to do is invite people, and make sure we have all the things we need to have successful party" Joy stated as all her brothers stared

"Alright, I'm down" John smiled as all of her other brother agreed to the plan

"Great, so tell everybody tomorrow night, party at the Cena's" Joy smiled "And make sure you mention me" Joy stated as all the Cena's exited the classroom and went in their own directions.

(Later that day)

Candice was rushing to school, knowing she missed her 1st and 2nd period class

"Hey babe" Candice ran up behind Christian as he was standing at his locker

"Hey" Christian smiled giving Candice a hug "I didn't think you were here, I haven't seen you all day"

"I know I just got here, I had to go see my boss this morning" Candice told as Christian walked her to her locker

"Why" Christian asked

"Well, the hours she gave me to work for, is an hour passed my curfew so, I asked her if she could change my working hours" Candice replied

"And…" Christian asked as they finally reached her locker

"She said, okay but of course the my pay gets docked, but it's alright" Candice smiled along with Christian

"Well, I finally have plans for us for tomorrow night" Christian replied "But, I want to run it across you first"

"Ok what is it?" Candice smiled grabbing some books

"Well, the Cena's are throwing a party, tomorrow night, figured we can go there" Christian replied as Candice stared

"A party, you want our first date to be with a bunch of other people" Candice asked

"Well, we don't have to go I was just suggesting" Christian assured Candice

"Well, maybe we can do something first and go to the party afterwards" Candice compromised

"Deal" Christian smiled, about to hug Candice but saw Candice best friend approach them

"I'll leave you two alone" Christian replied knowing Candice and Layla were at their differences at the moment

"Ok, see you in class" Candice replied standing face to face with Layla

A moment of silence passed

"I'm sorry about yesterday" Layla finally said

"Me too" Candice smiled

"I just feel so close, and I don't want nothing to mess us up" Layla replied as Candice nodded

"I know: Candice said "And if it matters I went to see the manager this morning, and apologized but I had to ask for a time change"

"Why" Layla asked

"Because I have a curfew" Candice informed

"Well, at least you're trying again" Layla smiled

"I know right" Candice smiled too, as her and Layla hugged one another

"So did you hear about the party, tomorrow night" Layla asked Candice as they were walking to class

"Yeah, me and Christian are going to go" Candice smiled along with Layla

"He makes you happy, doesn't he" Layla asked seeing the glow in her best friend's eyes

"Yeah, he's amazing" Candice smiled "I really like him!"

"I can tell" Layla smirked

"But, this is my stop I'll see you at lunch?" Candice asked stopping in front of the door

"Definitely" Layla smiled at her best friend, before walking off

(Meanwhile)

Hunter had been really successful at avoiding Stephanie all day

"Hey baby, I tried to call you all last night, and I've been looking for you all day" Stephanie replied finally approaching her boyfriend

"Yeah, I'm sorry I've just been really busy with school and stuff" Hunter lied

"But it also gave me a chance to think" Stephanie smirk

"Think about what" Hunter asked nervously

"About, what we talked about the other day, and what I've been avoiding" Stephanie replied as Hunter stared in confusion

"Okay" Hunter replied till not knowing what's going on

"And, I've decided…I'm ready" Stephanie whispered "I'm mean it has has been over a year, and I trust you, and love you, so why wait?"

Hunter's heart dropped as he finally caught onto what Stephanie was talking about

"So come over tomorrow night, I will have the house all to myself, I want everything to be absolutely perfect" Stephanie replied kissing Hunter on the cheek and walking away

"You idiot, you moron, you are so dumb" Hunter repeated to himself as he banged his head against the locker in front of him

"Hunter, stop talking to yourself" Shawn approached his best friend "What's the matter?"

"Steph, said she's ready to do it now" Hunter simply said "She gave me this big speech, on how she loves me and trust me, so she's ready"

"Whoa, that's awesome" Shawn smiled

"Except for one thing, I disobeyed her trust if she finds out what I did she'll never trust me again" Hunter told

"Yeah, that would suck" Shawn stated "Well, you're on your own! Good luck" Shawn smiled as he walked away as Hunter stared at him…

PLEASE REVIEW!

I hope you enjoyed it!

**Trust me! I am going to add more characters as the story deepens. I just don't want so much going on at once, causing everyone to be overwhelmed, so once I get these coupld in good standing I will add more and more couples and characters each chapter!**

How will Joy get her parents out of the house, for the party, and if the party does happen what kind of drama will happen there, and will Joy will be popular afterwards and poor Hunter, what will he do, and I wonder what Randy will do, now that he feels neglected by Kelly, and did John purposely send Randy to interrupt Torrie and Paul, and speaking of which where will that couple go, and what about Jeff and Melina, Jeff still isn't over her big mistakes, who could blame him.

Stay tuned to find out what happens!


	7. Not Trying Hard Enough

Hey everyone, finally ready to update this way overdue … ENJOY! Read && Review for me please!

Chapter 7

The long drawn out school day, was not have way through. Students sat in their third period class, all trying to stay awake, due to the boredom of worksheets, projects, lectures, and research school brought to their lives.

Melina had been trying to get into contact with Jeff all night in morning. It took all of her strength and will power to get out of bed, but she knew if she wanted to talk to Jeff she had to do it in school. Melina timed it so that she would just be getting to school in time for fourth period, which was the art class she and Jeff shared.

Melina ran into the school building hearing the fourth hour bell as soon as she reached the entrance. She ran down the hall, and up a few flight of stairs, until she reached her destination. Out of breath she stood on her tip toes and looked through the small glass window on the art door, and saw Jeff causing her to smile, yet she bit nervous, and also in favors to her luck an empty seat and canvas directly next to him.

Melina quickly fixed her hair and mad sure she had enough make up on to cover the fact that she had been crying all night. Melina stood beautifully in nice black leggings, and a pink fitted blouse long enough to cover her rare, with her long black hair straight down her back. She stood five-six tall, the heel on her matching pink boots giving her and extra three inches, as she walked into the classroom with her head held high.

"Hi, Jeff" Melina boldly spoke sitting next to him

Jeff frowned remained as he walked away to get some extra paint from the art supply closet.

Melina heart continued to shatter internally, but she could not let it show externally. She pulled out the painting she had been working on for the past week, and attempted to finish it.

Maria saw Jeff walk away and decided to go have a chat with Maria, about last night.

"So did you tell him?"

"Shh…" Melina rudely replied "And no!" she also lied

Maria shook her head

"The longer you wait, the harder it will be"

"Just drop it!" Melina ordered

Maria eyes widened as she put her hands up in surrender

"New subject" she said staring back at Jeff, then back at her painting

Jeff stood at the art supply closet, searching for what most thought would be paint. Jeff stared back over his shoulder and saw Melina before shaking his head, finding a bit of humor in her act snickering a bit.

"There is not that much paint to search through" One of Jeff's best friends Shannon approached him.

"What are you talking about?" Jeff asked, pretending as though he was looking for something else.

"You've been over here for the past five minutes pretending like you've been looking for something" Shannon replied

"So, are you watching me now?"

"As a matter of fact yes" he answered "And why some may find that creepy, I look at it as me being a very god and caring best friend"

Jeff chuckled a bit "Weirdo"

"Maybe, but the world needs more people like me" Shannon objected

"I beg to differ"

"Yeah, but seriously you alright?" he asked on a serious note "You seem a bit out of it!"

"I'm fine" Jeff said as he glared at Melina, who was giggling and talking to Maria.

Jeff got annoyed seeing Melina laugh. How can she even smile after knowing what she did, was all he thought. Jeff shook his head in disappointment, still with the deepened frown on her face.

Shannon turned to see where Jeff eyes were directed to, and not to his surprise it was Melina.

"Oooooooh, fight with the girlfriend?"

Jeff scoffed "Is that what she is?"

"Wait, you two just got back together; you guys are broken up again?"

"Yes, And for good this time!"

"What happened?" Shannon asked wanting to know

Jeff sighed, "Just know, I'm done"

"Man, no secrets. Tell me!"

"It's too complicated and too deep, nothing personal, I'd just rather not talk about it" Jeff honestly answered

"Whoa! This must be serious" Shannon replied

"You have no idea" Jeff said shaking his head, before grabbing to coats of paint and going back to his seat which was unfortunately next to his least favorite person at the moment.

"Mr. Moore, your class now!" The art teacher yelled finally noticing the rebel, who was known for skipping his classes to joke around with Jeff in art class…

"I'm going! I'm going!" Shannon said putting his hands up in surrender and walking out and down the hall

The entire art class busted into laughter, including Melina. Jeff shook his head, and was itching to say something to her, but decided to hold his composure.

"Enough horse place, and giggles. Back to work I want these paintings finished by the end of the hour" The teacher yelled, as the students went scattered around the classroom, getting back on track.

"So you two going to Cena's party tomorrow" Maria asked Melina and Jeff

"Uh…" Melina started

"Oh, come on, everyone's going to be there and it'll give you two a chance to let the whole school know that you two are going back out" Maria said not knowing the situation between the broken couple.

Jeff rudely snickered.

Melina glared and shook her head

"Uh, I'm going to go finish my piece" Maria said feeling a bit out of place "Talk to you guys later"

Melina watched her friend walk away before turning to Jeff.

"So are you really going to act like this toward me?" Melina whispered staring around them to make sure their conversation remained private.

Jeff smirked

"Like what?"

"You know what Rude!" she answered "You ignoring me."

"Well, Melina if you ask me I'm being fairly civil, because I could act ten times worse" he stated

Melina stared down, more hurt than ever.

"I made a mistake, I was terrified…" she started her speech again but was interrupted by Jeff

"Blah, blah, blah" Jeff replied, officially hitting the point where he didn't care anymore.

"Jeff Please…" she whispered but furiously "Understand my side of this… Don't be selfish…" She began again but this time interrupted by the school bell.

"Selfish!" Jeff snickered gathering his belongings "Such a funny statement, made by you" he said shaking his head before placing his finished pieced on his teachers desk with the rest of his peers work, and walking toward the door "And I'd appreciate it if you'd stop calling me" he rudely replied before walking out.

Melina tucked a piece of her dark hair behind her ear, and shook her head in disappointment. She tried her hardest to hold back tears, but found it too hard as a few drops fell down her cheek. She knew he was hurt but didn't know he would react like this…

Out in the hall, students transitioned from one class to the other, mingling with each other in the process.

Sophmore Maryse Ouellet stood at her locker gathering her notebook, binder, and text book for her next period, Spanish class.

She enjoyed her schoolmates, but found them very annoying at times, as she rolled her eyes at the immature freshmen around her on the hall.

Maryse slammed her locker, and her frown suddenly made its way to a smile, when she saw who was behind it.

"Maryse Ouellet"

"Ted Dibiase" Maryse smirked at the junior "What's up?"

"Nothing much" he replied leaning on the lockers on the side him "What are you about to do?" he asked

"Uh, we're in school, so my guess would be class" she replied sarcastically

"Ha ha" he remarked "I meant what class?"

"Oh, Spanish" she replied frowning again

"Why the face?" he asked "Taking her Spanish book, and flipping through it"

"I hate this class, I'm already fluent in French and English, why should I be required to learn Spanish too" she whined

"Suck it up!" he chuckled "It's easy; I made it out of that class with an A last year, so you can too"

"I know I can, I just don't feel like it" she said leaning her head on the lockers behind her.

"Well, come with me"

"Where? What class?"

Ted chuckled "No class, genius"

Maryse stared in confusion "Then where are we going?"

"Just taking a little break, he said grabbing her books, and one of her hands, and leading her toward the exit

"Wait! Ted you mean skip?" She said a bit worried

"Uh... Duh" he said

"I can't we can get caught and suspended" Maryse said trying to pull away from Ted

Ted chuckled "Stop being scary sophomore, me and my buddies do this all the time, I'm a pro"

Maryse contemplated looking back and forward at the school building and Ted's car which was in sight.

Ted sighed and stepped closer to her, as they were nose to nose.

"Maryse, I would never do anything to get you in trouble" Ted said "I like you too much" he smirked playing with a string of her light blonde hair

Marsye smiled, as she allowed Ted to lean in for what was a slow and passionate kiss.

"Where will we go?"

"My place" he answered still very close to her "Maybe we can finish what we started last year"

Maryse smirked, before pulling away and looking at the school one last time.

"If you get me caught, I'm going to kill you" she smirked before she walked past him toward the parking lot, where his car was parked

Ted, raised his fits in excitement, before jogging lightly to catch up to the French beauty.

"This better be worth it Dibiase!" Maryse smiled walking up to the passenger's side of Ted's car

"Trust me, it will" he smirked getting into the driver's seat "In fact I have a gift for you" he said eyeing the glove department

Maryse, stared in hesitation before catching the hint and opening the department in front of her seat

Ted smirked at Maryse let out a chuckle…

"Condoms!" she giggled pulling out the pack of condoms she found.

"I said, we're going to pick up where we left off" he said putting the key into the ignition

"True enough, you know me too well" she smiled kissing him, before he got the chance to pull off.

"Save it for the bedroom" he joked pulling away.

Maryse chuckled and playfully hit him in the chest.

"Fine!"

Ted smiled before turning up the volume on his radio and pulling out of the VKM High parking lot. Maryse smiled at Ted then looked out the window, seeing a few familiar faces, sitting at a bench in front of a nearby coffee shop, as they drove by it.

"Was that Maryse Ouellet and Ted Dibiase?" Angelina Love asked her friend Velvet Sky.

"Looked like it" Velvet answered drinking her non-fat latte'

"Who looked like what?" Shannon said as she and his friend Gregory Shane Helms came out of the coffee shop, with a few muffins, and bagels

"We just saw Ted and Maryse ride by in a car together" Angelina replied

"So, maybe they're skipping just like we are" Shane shrugged putting his arm around Velvet

"When did they start talking again" Velvet asked

"When Ted realized he can get between her legs whenever he wanted" Angelina joked as she and Velvet laughed

"Kind of like how we got them" Shannon whispered to Shane about Angelina and Velvet, as the two guys snickered to themselves.

"So, what are we going to do now" Angelina asked "I don't just want to sit here, for another two hours, until school get out…"

"Yeah, if that's the case we could have just sat on our asses in class" Velvet chimed in

"Well, it's too late to go back to school, they're in too deep into fifth period, they would know we was skipping" Shannon replied looking at his watch

"Agreed." Shane stated

"So any ideas?"

"Maybe we can go to my place" Velvet replied "My mom should be headed to work right now"

"Good idea, and you live the closest, so we can walk" Shannon added

"Ugh!" Angelina and Velvet said in unison

"Look! Do you two really want to go back to the school to get our cars, and risk getting caught" Shannon argued

Angelina sighed

"He's right Sky" she said

"So let's get to walking" Shane replied grabbing Velvet's hand and walking behind Shannon who had his hand around and almost below Angelina's waist.

Back at Vincent Kennedy McMahon Community School, for the students who weren't skipping, the rest of the day continued as usual.

Eve walked the empty hallways alone. She was student body president for her grade, and had some student government association business to during her free period.

Eve walked professionally in some nice grey slacks, and a navy blue silk blouse, that complimented her cleavage. She had a few flyers to hang up, in relevance to the upcoming football game, so she groaned when she realized how long each hall in the school was.

"Oh no, these heels are coming off" she said aloud to herself bending over and taking a loose the strap on her four inch high heels.

"I'm enjoying the view"

Eve shot up hearing a familiar voice

"Chris don't sneak up on me like that"

"I wanted to surprise you" Eve's boyfriend Chris Masters replied, as he walked up closer to her, and kissing her

Eve smiled. Though she and her boyfriend Chris, weren't the perfect couple, and seemed to have more problems than the average couple, she loved him, and no matter how many times, he's cheated and lied to her, she was willing to forgive him.

"So please tell me, you're here to help me"

"And do work during my lunch hour" he rudely replied "Yeah right!"

Eve rolled her eyes

"You signed up to be in the student body government so you do it"

"Fine, Whatever" Eve replied about to walk away, but had her arm tugged on by Chris

"Do I feel an attitude coming from you"

"No" She said glaring at him

"Good" he glared back

"Are you going to at least come out to out fundraiser later, and support"

"Support what!"

"Me!" she argued "I'm giving a speech, and you know how I feel about public speaking"

"Ugh, you've done this shit plenty of time, what's there to be scared about" he said

"Look, you could've just said no! You don't have to be a jerk about it" Eve said grabbing her flyers and making her way down the hall.

"I don't need the attitude!" Chris replied "I'll be in the lunchroom" he said as Eve folded her arms and shook her head at him "But Torres, this isn't over I'll deal with you later!"

"Whatever!" she scoffed before, continuing to walk the opposite way of him

"Well, that was a show" Matt replied walking behind Eve, who jumped in fear

"Oh my god!" she said putting her hand over her chest "What is it with everyone sneaking up on me today" she said a bit annoyed

"Sorry"

"And why were you spying on us" Eve responded to his first comment, as she continued to walk down the hall, forcefully slapping flyers any and everywhere, not really carrying.

"I wasn't; this is a public school, meaning we have public hallways, that me "the public" was just passing through, when I saw you and Chris' episode" Matt bluntly replied

"Episode?" she rolled her eyes "Whatever, you and everyone else around here really needs to mind their own business"

"We try, but when the world is full of assholes like Masters, and vulnerable women like you, that's when we have to step in" he answered "Eve! You're my friend, and as a friend I'm telling you deserve better"

Eve scoffed "Here we go again, the "you're too good for him speech" "

"But you are!" Matt yelled

"He's the only one that cares about me Matt!" Eve yelled "And no one can take that away from me"

"You call that caring!" Matt yelled back "I never known for one person to be so clueless!"

Eve huffed, slamming the rest of the paper flyers on the ground.

"Matt, as a friend I'm letting you know, I'm fine! So you should just leave me alone! And worry about Ashley!" Eve snapped before storming off down the hall.

Matt stared before shrugging and walking the other way, and turning the corner..

"Did I just hear yelling?" Ashley asked in Matt's view coming from the other end of the hall

"Uh… Maybe, but whatever" Matt smiled pecking her on the lips "So, what's up are we still on for tonight?"

"Uh.." Ashley gave him the sorry face

"No babe, not tonight! Not again"

"I'm sorry, but my agency just called, I have a call back for that commercial, and final callbacks are tonight, I have to be downtown to rehearse in like a hour" she explained "That's why I even left class early to explain to you"

Matt rolled his eyes, and gave her a look

"I know this is like my third time in a row cancelling, but you know how much getting this role would mean to me" she whined "I promise I'm yours tomorrow night"

"Tomorrow is the Cena's party" Matt replied

"Well, this weekend" Ashley begged putting her arms around his neck "And that's even better because my mom, work all night, and my sister Michelle will probably be with some guy, so we'll have the house to ourselves" she pecked him again "I promise, I'll make it worth the wait" she whispered, before nibbling on his ear.

Matt smiled at the temptation and pleasure he got from that.

"Alright!" he said lightly pushing her off, before he got to deep in the mood "But, all weekend!"

"All weekend" she held out her pinky, as Matt locked it with his.

"Deal…"

"Thanks for understanding baby!" Ashley squealed hugging him once more "I'll call you later!" she said before running toward the exit…

"Be careful!" he yelled at her before the door slammed, leaving Matt down the hall by himself…

The final bell finally sounded of what seemed to be the longest day of school, as students rushed out of their last period classes, and out into the main after school hangout spot; the courtyard. The courtyard was crowded every day after and before school. It was the place where the students skateboard, gossip, does homework, ride bikes, everything they couldn't do during the eight hours in school.

"Was it just me or, was today extremely drawn out" Torrie whined to her friend Brooke Adams, as they walked around the courtyard, seeing different peers.

"It wasn't just you I thought this day would never end" Brooke replied "I was about to die of boredom in last period!"

"I know right!" Torrie chuckled "But, now that the day is over what are you about to go do?"

"Go home, do some homework and I wait for Alex to get off work I guess" Brooke answered "What about you?"

"Well, if I can find my brother, I at least have a chance of getting home, because I refuse to walk" Torrie chuckled looking around "And after that, homework until dance rehearsal I guess"

Brooke chuckled "Good Luck finding him in this crowd"

"I know right" Torrie said as she and Brooke eventually part ways

Torrie stood on a bench that was in the area, to see if she can get a better view.

Back in the building John threw some carelessly into his locker before slamming it…

"Hey bro I need the biggest favor" Randy ran up to him already out of breath

"Uh, sure. What is it?"John asked

"Give Tor a ride home for me…"

"Uh…."

"Oh come on, I was suppose to be at Gold's Gym like twenty minutes ago for one on one practice with a friend of my dad's and if I'm any later he would kill me"

John hesitated. He and Torrie agreed not to make things between them awkward. Actions speak louder than words, and saying it was a lot easier than doing it.

"Please, I'll pay for your gas, I'll do whatever, just need this favor, and can you make up your mind already I'm in a hurry"

"Alright! Alright bro I'll do it" John gave in "But, you owe me gas money on a bad day"

"Thanks! And I promise I'll pay you back" Randy said running off "Oh and if you see Kelly on your way out tell her I'm sorry I won't be able to make it to dinner tonight" he yelled from down the hall.

John took a deep breath before making his way to the courtyard. John searched around and seemed to have seen everyone but Torrie, including his good friend Evan, who skateboarded giving him a friendly high five, while passing.

Evan smiled, within a few steps saw, a small curly blonde hair girl walking in a blue jean skirt,, white designer sandals and a simple white tank top.

Evan sped up on his board, gliding next to her.

"Need help?" he asked her

"Huh?"

"With your books?" he smiled

She looked up and smiled as well

"You're willing to help a complete stranger?"

"My name is Evan Bourne, I'm a sophomore, and this is my first year at VKM"

She chuckled at his charm

"I'm Kelly Blank, I'm also a sophomore, and I've been here since the sixth grade"

"See we're no longer stranger now" he said grabbing her books

Kelly giggled "Guess not"

"You know you have a beaut…" Evan started but

"Hey sorry to interrupt…" Torrie ran up to Kelly "But, have you seen Randy around?"

"Uh, not since earlier" Kelly answered

"Ugh!" Torrie scoffed "Thanks anyway!" she smiled at the two before walking off

"Randy? Is he a friend? Brother? Evan asked

"Uh…" Kelly put her head down "Boyfriend" she answered

"Oh…" Evan replied, but then smiled

"Yeah, he's a junior here"

"Cool," Evan lied "Well, look I forgot I had skateboarding practice so I kind of have to get to the other side of the building, Evan said sweetly giving Kelly back her books!

"Um. Ok! It was really nice meeting you" she replied

"Yeah, you too" he told before gliding off…

Kelly turned on her heels, feeling horrible as she had time to think on her walk home.

A few blocks away from the school, was an almost teenager who already reached her home, and began working on her parents.

"Aww, come on how can you resist a weekend getaway from you five crazy kids" Joy bribed her parents waving a pamphlet in their faces.

"Sweetheart, as temptimg as it is I don't know if I would be able to sleep at night with you kids here alone, and it's you birthday weekend, we don't want to just neglect that" Carol Cena told her only daughter Joy.

"Mom, it's not neglect! It's a gift from me to you, and I told you my birthday plans already, so it's not like you'll be missing anything"

"What do you think John?" Carol asked her husband

"Hm? It does sound like a nice getaway resort." John Sr. answered, as Joy smiled

"Trust me dad, it is! Micki said her mom went last month and it was well worth it" she lied in persuasiveness.

"We'll think about it" Carol finally said, and to Joy that meant "Yes"

"Yay!" Joy jumped for excitement, before looking at her parents who was staring at her strangely "I mean, I just want you guys to relax for a weekend, so I'm happy you are considering it" she said

"Right" Carol folded her arms

"Ok, well I'm going to leave now" Joy said before she got herself in a sticky situation.

Joy ran out of her parents room, and downstairs into the basement where she and her brothers went for privacy. Joy jumped up and down before texting her best friend Micki…

"_The party is definitely on…"_

**Please Review!**

**As you can see I'm trying to use more and different pairing in this story. It wouldn't be high school with little to none break ups, make ups, and hookups, so if you haven't seen your favorite pairing yet, shoot me inbox, or put it in your review what pairing you want to see? Did you guys like the Velvet, Shane, Shannon and Angelina crew? (if you guys like them, I will make their portions longer) What about the Matt and Eve portion? Is Brooke and Alex Shelley a good idea? Let me know in a review, what you think of everything! =)**

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you think, it matters! **

**Next chapter: New pairing rise to surface and new pairings means new problems! Also, what will happen with John and Torrie on their way home? And what did Masters mean by "He'll deal with Eve later?". Also why is Eve in such denial? && With Kelly modeling and Randy deep into wrestling the two hardly have time for each other, meaning is it possible for them to have time for others? Ted and Maryse? Is what Angelina and Velvet said about him using her true? And what happened in the Sky's home with rebellious four? Lastly, poor Melina, yet poor Jeff. What will happen next between them? I don't know about you, but I am dying to see what is going to happen at this party!**

**Stick around && Find out!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all! Sorry I've been M.I.A lately, but school is out and summer has started and now this job I have is kicking my butt, but good thing is I have some time off and I just wanted to go ahead in finish this story for you all, but I know it has been awhile, so the question I have is: Are you all still interested in me finishing this one? If so I will go ahead and finish it up this month, meaning probably updates every other day like I did before… So let me know how many of you all are still interested


End file.
